You Are My Sunshine
by NoseTwitcher14
Summary: a song fic.


**disclaimer - i don't own any of the monarch characters or the song.**

**note - this is set in the first few episodes of series 6**

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make happy_

_When Skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

He spotted it out of the corner of his eye – the diary. It had been one of the few things she'd left behind. He had known when they left that it would take a while for her to get used to not being at Glenbogle but he'd never expected this. Never expected her to run back. He picked it up in his hands bringing it up to his face smelling her smell. He turned and lay down on the bed, the diary in his hands. He opened it slowly as if pondering weather or not to invade his wife's privacy. He stopped at the most recent date _'I miss home. I miss Molly, Duncan, Jess everyone but more than them I miss Paul. I'm not sure why but inside I'm yearning for him. I want to see him, hear him, and touch him. Don't get me wrong I love arch but oh diary I'm so confused.' _he stopped reading. He lay back on his pillows tears stung in his eyes threatening to run freely down his cheeks. Slowly his eye lids began to close and he dropped in to a fitful sleep.

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping _

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear _

_I was mistaken _

_And I hung my head and cried_

He wrapped his arm around the shape next to him in the bed. She was back in his bed with him. The diary was all a dream. He awoke slowly trying to forget everything from earlier. A brown head rose up as he sat up. The dog started licking him on the face, he groaned. The dog just looked at him with his big brown eyes. The man started crying as he realised that last night wasn't a dream, his wife really was away from home exploring weather or not she had feelings for his brother. His heart felt heavy, he couldn't imagine not having her there with him. She was the one that made him want to get up every day, she was the one that made him smile, and she was his everything.

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

The dog gently placed his head on his master's lap, allowing the grown man's tears to fall on his furry brown head. He cried his own doggy tears as if he understood the man's grief. The man gently stroked the dogs head as if it would bring him some comfort. He had done this many a night with his wife's head in the place of the dogs. He couldn't imagine never having his wife to cuddle again; he couldn't see her in the arms of another man. He knew exactly how to make her smile (and how to make her tick); a new man would have to find all this out.

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me_

_To love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

He tried to think about all the other loves in his life but only her face came to mind. He tried to think of other beautiful women he had seen but only she came him. He couldn't only love her and he knew it but she could love two men. He thought of his half-brother, of course he was good-looking but she had given herself to him, married him, fought for his affection and found it returned and now she was throwing it all back in his face. She still wore her wedding ring and yet she was off with another. More tears slipped down his face

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

The dog heard something and jumped of the bed leaving the man alone again. Alone in his own little world in his own little nightmare. The diary still lay on the bed in exactly the same spot unmoved by the dog. He picked it up again and looked at the words on the page again _'I don't want to lose Arch but I have to find out the truth. I have to know weather or not I love Paul. I can't be with Arch happily with this all still in the back of my mind. Oh diary why is life not simple? Why can't I just be happy loving Arch? Why do I have to have these feelings? Maybe they'll all come to nothing but I have to know just in case. I know that if I do love Paul that it'll break Arch's heart but I can't betray myself but it I don't love Paul then life can return to normal can't it?' _the man felt awful as he read this. He didn't even know if his own wife really loved him.

_You told me once dear _

_You really loved me_

_And no one else couldn't come between_

_But now you've left me_

_And love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams_

He heard the phone ringing on the bedside table. He reached out slowly and clicked the receiver on "hello" his voice was horse from the crying "Arch?" the gentle voice of his wife spoke from Glenbogle. He half smiled, half frowned "I'm coming home Arch" he could practically hear her smiling but he didn't. "Do you love Paul, Lex?" he spoke in a low voice, so different to the one he usually used. He heard her gasp "no. I love you" he heard her take a deep breath "I love Paul, like a brother. I love you like my husband, my best friend and my soul-mate" he smiled "I love you too Lexie and I will forever. You are my sunshine"

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
